Getting Out Alive
by awkwardconversation
Summary: She was kidnapped and used as a pawn to settle a score. When the plan fails she finds herself saved by a killer. She is given no choice but to trust him if she wants to get out alive. **I own nothing except the cheesey summary**
1. Chapter 1

*****I own nothing of these characters****

* * *

She awoke to blackness. Her eyes were open but she could see nothing.

"Is he here?" she heard a man say.

"Yes." answered another man.

She heard footsteps.

"That's far enough." said the man.

Suddenly blinding light hit her eyes as something was pulled from her head. She tried to rub her eyes but her hands were bound behind her back. As her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. She saw at least twelve men and a thirteenth standing before her. The man at her side most likely pulled the bag from her head. He shoved a gun in her temple as he grabbed a handful of hair from her head.

"If you do not cooperate she dies." said the man to someone.

A thirteenth man before her looked at her. He stood dressed in a black suit. His hair black and slicked back. A scruffy mustache and beard on his face. His eyes intense became fixed upon the man with the gun. She had no idea who he was or where they were.

"Let her go or you all die." he said calmly. His eyes focused on the man pressing the gun to her temple.

"I don't know him." she said. The man pressed the gun to her head, "Shut up!" he yelled.

Her eyes returned to the man before her. For a second she saw his eyes soften as he looked at her. He have a slight nod. "If you kill me it's on your hands, not his."she said.

The man beside her grabbed her jaw jerking her face towards him. "Shut up." he said fiercely.

The man before her kept his eyes fixed upon the man at her side. "Look at him." directed the man. She closed her eyes dropping her head as he let go of her. As she lifted her head she turned her eyes to the man with the gun, "No, my blood is on your hands and yours only." she said preparing to die. She heard the gun cock as she felt the cold steel on her temple. She closed her eyes as a succession of shots followed. There was a silence. She sat with eyes closed. As the silence continued she slowly opened her eyes. She saw blood covering her. Was she wounded?

"Are you ok?" asked the man that had once stood before her. She stared at him blankly. "We need to get out of here." he said kneeling before her. She looked around the room as he took her arm to steady her as she stood. He cut her hands loose from the rope that bound her hands behind her back. The men in the room, all of them, lay unconscious on the floor. As she looked them over she saw each with a single head shot wound. She turned to look at him. She didn't know what shock felt like but she was pretty sure she was in it,

"Your safe with me." he said removing his jacket. "Wear this and you need to stay right by my side." She nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" he asked.

She just stared at him and shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"I know. You didn't ask for this and I will get you home. But right now, home is far away so you need to listen to me." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You're way out." he said gripping her hand. He led her to one of the bodies on the floor. He took the gun hat lay beside the man and put it in her hands. "You shoot anyone who comes at you."

She looked at him terrified. "I can't." she said.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't optional." he said. He heard the click of a gun cock. He grabbed her and pressed her against the wall behind him as he fired a shot hitting a man on the floor. The man dropped releasing the gun. He looked back to see her shaking. He came alongside her and wrapping his arms around her helped her aim the gun at the man lying on the floor. She looked back at him as he held her hands around the gun. He nodded to her. "Squeeze the trigger." he said. She started to and then released her finger. "I need to know you can do this if you need to. These men won't hesitate to pull the trigger on you." She took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. He held her steady as he felt her startled by the shot. "Good. Next time try to keep your eyes open." he said giving a slight smile and releasing her from his grip. He clicked the safety. "When you need to, release the safety and shoot. Don't hesitate." he said,. He grabbed her hand and guided her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She silently followed him as they made their way through hallways. Bodies were strung out along their path. She noted that each body had a head wound like the men in the other room. This man, this killer guiding her, would he kill her too? They came to a man guarding the exit. They walked up to him as her heart raced.

"John." said the man.

"Bill." replied the man holding her hand. "I think we've worn out our welcome."

The man looked at him. "lavori?" asked the man in another language she did not understand.

The man, she now knew to be named John answered, "sí." as he squeezed her hand. She clicked the safety off her gun at her side.

Bill nodded and stepped aside. John led her out into the alley.

He turned back to check on her. He saw the fear still in her eyes. Her face splattered with blood as the gun peeked from the sleeve of his jacket she wore as it hung off of her. "You'll need to stay with me tonight. " he said. She nodded feeling numb as she realized there was no other choice right now.

* * *

They checked into a hotel. It was a rather ornate hotel. Normally she would have marveled at the classic beauty of the lobby. Instead she tried to hide the blood stains on her hands as she wore his ill fitting jacket. She kept her head down and herself close to him. There were few people around and those that were barely gave them a glance. Once they got into the room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face splattered with blood. She lifted her hand to see them also red with blood. She took a seat on the couch exhausted and in shock. She stared out the window as John spoke to someone on the phone. She quickly drifted off. He hung up the phone and saw her asleep. Her face splattered with dried blood. He had made arrangements to have their clothes laundered. He gently removed his jacket from her. He was unsure of removing her clothing but she was not waking up. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She didn't stir. She was clearly exhausted. He took a robe and laid it next her her. He removed her blouse and was relieved to see a tank top beneath. He then removed her jeans that were stained with blood. She still did not wake. He then wrapped her in the robe and laid a blanket atop her. He wet a wash cloth and wiped the blood from her face and hands. He was not sure how she got involved in this mess but he would do everything to get her out. He then removed his own stained garments and put the clothing outside the door for laundering. He wrapped himself in a robe. He ordered room service as he was hungry and knew she would be when she woke up. He decided to pull a chair next to the bed and rest close to her in case she needed anything. Just as he got comfortable there was a knock at the door. He grabbed his gun just in case. He opened the door and a nice older lady pushed a silver cart though the door. He thanked her and handed her a small token of appreciation. He heard stirring and went to the bedroom to check.

"How did I get this robe on?" she asked. She realized he wore one too. He saw the look of panic.

"You fell asleep so I took your clothes to have them cleaned. I sent mine too." he said, "That's all. I wouldn't hurt you."

She settled down. "Ok."

"I ordered some food." he said.

"Thank you." she said. "I should wash up." She went to the bathroom. She washed her hands realizing there was no blood. She looked at her face. Clean. She walked back out. "Did you wash my face and hands?"

"Yes." he said.

She wasn't sure what to think. This man, killer, was more of a gentleman than any man she had met.

"Would you like some food?" he asked. She took a seat next to him on the bed with the cart setting before them. "I got two burgers and some salad. I hope that is ok."

She smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you."

"I don't think we ever had a proper introduction. I'm John Wick." he said extending his hand.

"Evie Taylor." she said shaking his hand. She took note of the ring on his left hand. "Are you married?"

"Yes." he said leaving the explanation at that.

Evie looked at him sensing there was more to the story. "What's her name?" she asked.

He appreciated her referring to Helen in the present tense, "Helen." he replied. His gaze fixed on his ring as he spoke her name.

"Can I ask what you remember about when they took you or why?" he asked changing the subject. Her name still a wound to his heart.

"I was on my way home from work." she said. "A man approached me and asked me for directions. Then he covered my mouth with something and I guess I passed out. Why would they take me?"

"These aren't the type of men who make sense." he said placing a plate before her.

"Thank you." she said. "For saving me and taking care of me." she said as he looked her in the eyes. "And for not taking advantage of me."she added.

He was confused by the sentiment. "What kind of man takes advantage of a woman?"

"You'd be surprised." she said taking a bite.

He just watched her feeling sad at her words, "Then that's not a man." he said.

She looked up at him. His eyes and words comforted her. Her fears put to rest in the moment as they finished their meals in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Their clothes were returned to them within an hour. Evie showered and dressed in her newly cleaned clothes. John did the same.

"I know you want to get home and I want you there safe but I'm not sure why they targeted you. They tried to bargain your life with me. They know what I am capable of and they knew you would end up with me." he said.

"I don't know you." she said. "You had no obligation to save me. How would they know you would? You said these men don't make sense. The men who took me are dead. I can go home."

"It's not that simple." he said.

"Maybe it is?" she said.

He suspected she may have ties to the assassin underworld. It was not etiquette to bring in outsiders with no ties.

"Let's head to your place. We can see if you're safe there." he said.

They arrived at her apartment. When she opened the door it was just as she had left it.

"I hope you are ok with me staying here with you. I need to make sure no one is coming for you." he said,

"Do I really have a choice?" she said. A knock came at the door. He instinctively pulled his gun. Evie looked through the peephole. She nodded to him it was ok. He put the gun away as she opened the door to see her neighbor Krista.

"Hi Krista." said Evie standing in the doorway. John stood behind her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok ." Krista looked past Evie to John. "Did you have a little getaway?" she said smiling as she looked back at Evie raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a bit unexpected." she said.

"Well, I can see why. Who is your friend?" she asked pushing past her to come in.

"Please come in." said Evie sarcastically.

"I'm Krista." she said smiling and extending her hand to John. He looked at Evie.

"Nice to meet you. I'm John Smith." he said shaking her hand and walking to Evie's side as he wrapped an arm around her. Evie played along.

"Ok, well, uhm, we need to go to coffee soon." she said leaving. "Oh, and here is a note that was outside your door this morning. I didn't want to leave it in the hall." she said as Evie walked to the door to take it from her.

"Hang on to him or if ya get tired of him let me know." she whispered giving Evie a wink. "Nice to meet you, John." she waved.

Evie shut the door and locked it. She opened the envelope.

"I hope that was ok." he said referring to his actions.

"Yes." she said focused on the letter she pulled from the envelope. "Why did you say your name was Smith?"

"In case anyone comes asking." he said.

Evie looked at the letter. The words read:

'grekhi ottsa yavlyayutsya proklyatiyem yego potomkov. dolg prichitayetsya i oplata dolzhna byt'.

John stood beside her looking at the letter. She looked at him. "I don't know what this says."

"the sins of the father are the curse of his offspring. a debt is owed and payment is due." said John looking at her. "You need to pack your things and come with me."

Evie had just finished packing her bag when they heard Krista scream. Evie ran towards the door. John put his hand out to stop her. He shook his head. He pulled his gun and led her to the window. He saw men on the ground. He walked to the door. He guided her next to him beside the doorway. He laid his hand across her stomach and gently guided her as they stood with their backs pressed to the wall. The door burst open. John shot the first man in the head. Evie jumped but kept quiet. The second man walked in with a third. John hit the man in the face. As he fell to the ground the third man turned his gun in John's direction. John shot the man in the leg and as his head dropped on instinct to his wound he shot him in the head. The man dropped on top of the second man pinning him as John shot the second man in the head. John turned to see Evie staring blankly at the dead men. He knew there were more coming.

"Evie." He whispered to get her attention. Her head snapped to him. He grasped her hand and peered into the hall. Evie again wondered who this man was. He pulled her into the hall once he determined it was clear. Evie saw Krista lying dead in her doorway. A pool of blood beneath her head. Her dead eyes staring up at Evie. She felt sick. John pulled her along. She took deep breaths knowing this was not over yet. She was tired of seeing what he was capable of. He found a utility closet at the end of the hall. He pulled her close to his chest protectively as he opened the door and searched the closet. When he determined, it was clear he guided her to the corner several feet clear of the door and gave her a gun. "Stay here and stay quiet." He said. He clicked the safety off. "Like I told you before." He said nodding. She took a deep breath and nodded. He placed his hand on hers to reassure her before leaving. She heard the quiet click of the door closing. There was a silence before gunshots went on for what felt like minutes but she knew it was only seconds. When the gunfire ceased, she heard the grunts and struggles of fighting. She kept the gun at her side terrified that she may have to use it. She could not make sense of the noises outside. She stopped counting gun shots after she got to twelve. Was he ok? She heard a silence then the careful click of the door. Her heart raced as she lifted the gun aiming it at the door. She took deep calming breaths to steady her hands. The knob began to turn. She began to squeeze the trigger. The door swung open. She fired as she saw John duck to the side. She gasped. "I'm sorry." she said dropping the gun to her side and rushing to him.

"Don't be." He said. "You kept your eyes open that time." he said smiling. "We need to get back to the hotel." he said. She was shaking. "I know you didn't ask for this Evie. They don't care but I do. I'll make sure this debt is wiped clean and that you get back to your life." He said as he brought his hand to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "I'm sorry about your friend." He said. She clicked the safety on her gun. She could only nod and stay silent. She had no words. He took her hand and they headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

As they returned to the hotel he could see she was distraught. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Once they were in the room she broke the silence.

"Krista's dead." she said in a quiet voice that seemed to take all her strength just to force the whisper. She sat down with an empty stare.

John just watched her as he poured her a drink. He poured one for himself and set the glass on the table in front of her as he took a seat across from her. She stared at the drink. She heard the ice rattle as he drank. She slowly looked up at him.

"This seems unreal?" she said struggling with the words coming out of her mouth. This reality she was now in was the complete opposite of her own.

He sat watching her stare at the drink.

"Why?" she asked looking up at him. "Exactly where the hell am I? Are you going to kill me?"

He looked at her. "Evie, do you think I am going to kill you?"

She looked at him feeling embarrassed at her accusation. "No." she said. "John," she paused, "just explain what is going on?"

"I'm doing my best to figure it out." he said.

"No, I mean how does a man know how to kill twelve men in a room in under ten seconds?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I used to be an assassin of sorts."

Evie looked at him focusing her words. "Used to be?"

"I retired." he said.

She gave him a scolding look.

"I'm reluctantly back, temporarily, for reasons of my own." he said."I need to right some wrongs."

"And then back to retirement?" she asked as she watched him twist the ring on his finger.

"Something like that." He said.

"Then let me get out of your way." She said.

"Those men were there for you." He said.

"You don't know that." She said.

"Call it a gut feeling." He said.

"The letter?" she asked. "It didn't say my name. It could be anyones."

"What is your father's name?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never met him. He left my mother when I was two years old." She said.

"What is your mother's name. Full name." he asked.

She looked at him unsure of where he was going, "Judith Natalie Taylor. Why?"

"The letter referenced the sins of the father. We need to find out who your father is." He said.

"Ok, and how do we do that? I go down to the records deparment?" she asked.

"No. I need to speak with a gentleman downstairs. I'd like you to come with me." he said.

"Ok." she said finishing her drink.

He made a call to the front desk requesting a meeting with management. Soon after a knock came at the door. John opened it.

"Mr. Wick, your ordered a fitting?" asked the young light haired man.

"Yes, please come in." said John. The man was followed by an older woman. "Evie,, Martina will take your measurements."

"Excuse me?". She asked.

"You'll need some clothes." said John.

Evie looked confused as the woman pulled a measuring tape.

"Please remove your sweater." asked Martina. Evie removed it as the young man streteched the tape measure across John's arm. John watched as Martina took Evie's measurements. He took note of a several scars on her wrist.

"Sir, would you like the usual styling?" ask the man.

"Yes, thank you." he said.

"And for your lady friend?" he asked.

"The same." he said.

"Very well, Mr. Wick. It will be sent up as soon as possible." he said. Evie grabbed her sweater.

Evie watched as John gave the man some type of coin as they left.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I need to speak with someone downstairs and thought you might like to come along." he said.

"And that requires measurements?" she asked.

"You'll need a dress." he said.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. Looking at her wrist as she took her glass.

"How did that happen?" he asked referring to her exposed scar.

"The aftermath of a situation not of my choice." she said.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" he asked noting the placement of the scar at her wrist.

She looked at her scar. She had never been asked that question before. "Probably."

"Because someone took advantage?" he asked referring to their earlier discussion.

"Listen, I'm ok." she said. He just looked at her. "Sometimes memories just hurt." she paused. "I thought the physical pain would somehow heal the mental. A physical wound at least makes sense. You can see the wound, see it bleed, and watch it heal." she said looking at him. "The mental pain isn't that simple." she said as he just stared into her eyes. "I guess what I'm really saying is I'm not ok, but being ok is the goal. I promise."

"It's ok not to be ok." he said. "Pain caused by others is not of our choice. Life takes things from us."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." she said. He stood up and walked to her.

"I'm sorry someone took advantage of you and caused you pain." he said.

"You don't need to apologize." she said looking into his brown eyes. "You're a good man."

He gave her a slight smile as put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

It was about an hour later that there was a knock at the door and a man handed John two garment bags. He handed one to Evie.

"You can wear this." He said.

She unzipped the bag to find a shimmery black evening gown inside. "Wait, wear this just to go downstairs?" she asked.

"I thought you could use a drink." he said smiling.

"And I'm not allowed to be alone?" she asked.

"That too." he said. "They sent some make up and curlers if you want but it's not necessary."

"Not necessary?" she asked.

"Your beautiful." he said as he walked into the bedroom to change.

She just shook her head as she headed into the bathroom to get ready. She was still trying to make up her mind on this man. She took a deep breath unsure of what to expect next.


	5. Chapter 5

They had taken he elevator to the basement level. They walked through an area marked mechanical room. She said nothing as he guided her. They finally came to an inconspicuous door that led into some type of club or ballroom. It seemed like a scene out of another era. A classically dressed woman sang soft jazz tunes from the stage as a band played behind her. Evie held tight to John's arm as they made their way to a table in the corner. She tried not to look at everything and everyone but she was fascinated. The room was elegant. Suddenly she realized they stopped walking.

"Good evening Jonathan." Said the lone man at the table. He looked at Evie. "I did not realize you had company. I regret to inform you but regarding this matter, I need to speak with you alone." said a man. John nodded and walked Evie to the bar.

"Hey, Addy." he said to a woman behind the bar. "keep watch on my friend here, Evie."

She nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said seeing the hesitancy in Evie's eyes. He squeezed her hand, "I won't be long." he said turning to walk back to the man.

"What ya drinking?" asked Addy. She was a beautiful young lady with long dark hair. Evie felt an instant comfort with her.

"Stout beer?" she said.

Addy smiled. "Glass or bottle?"

"I want to say bottle but this place looks like I should say glass." said Evie.

Addy chuckled and poured her a glass.

"I like the way you think." she said. "How do you know Jonathan?"

"Jonathan, oh, John. Sorry, he helped me with a situation." she said not knowing of any other way to phrase it.

Addy looked at her and smiled. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is." she said looking over at John. John looked back at her. She felt as though he was keeping an eye on her as he spoke to the gentleman.

"How long have you known each other?" asked Addy.

Evie felt nervous answering, "Oh, well, we uhm,"

A whistling man at the end of the bar interrupted them. "Sorry, excuse me." she said walking to the man.

Evie sighed relief as she glanced over her shoulder to see John still looking towards her. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, you were going to tell me how long have you known him?" she asked taking a glass and pouring a drink.

"For awhile now." she said hoping her nondescript answer would suffice.

"How long will you be staying at the Continental?" asked Addy.

She looked at Addy puzzled. "The Continental?"

She smiled, "Yeah. How long are you here for?"

Evie caught on that she was talking about the hotel.

"I'm not sure, really, a few days." she said.

"It's good to see him out." She said.

"Out?" she asked.

"Well, I mean after he retired and married I figured we'd never see him again. But a few days after hearing his wife died he was back." She said. "I had no idea she was ill, did you?"

Evie looked at Addy and just shook her head. Addy took note of another man waving at the other end of the bar.

"Excuse me." said Addy as she went down to take care of some drinks.

Evie looked towards John. She felt as if the breath was knocked out of her as she looked at him. "Pain caused by others is not of our choice. Life takes things from us." his words echoed in her head.

"You're new." said a blonde man taking a seat next to her. He had a thick Irish accent. "You alone?"

"No. Just waiting on my friend." she said oblivious to the man's flirting as she tried to process this new information.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. "I mean what kind of man leaves a beautiful woman like you alone?"

She turned to look at the man. "Mr. Wick." she said nodding her head towards the corner table where he sat.

The man's demeanor changed as he looked towards the corner.

"Ah, well, evening then." he said as he hurried off. Evie watched him then looked to John who still kept an eye on her as he conversed with the man next to him. She sat wondering what had just happened. She sipped her drink as the woman on stage sang a soft sweet tune. She scanned the room as she saw Addy pouring drinks. Her thoughts returned to Addy's words. This man's wife is gone. She wondered how long she had been gone. He still wore his wedding ring. Life had taken from him. His words to her earlier had come from experience.

* * *

"I see you have a guest." Said Winston.

"Yes." John said looking towards Evie as he saw her talk with Addy. "I need to see that she is safe."

"Jonathan, you know the rules. There are certain requirements for membership. She cannot stay here and be privy to the perks without membership. I am sorry." He said.

"I realize that." He said.

"Then you know I cannot make exception." He said.

"Of course." He said. "However, she is my guest."

"And how did you meet?" he asked.

"Valeto." Said John.

"And how does that involve your services, did she hire you?" he asked.

"No." he said."She was held by them to bargain."

"And?"

"I don't bargain." he said.

"So you saved her. Then why not just take her home." said Winston.

"I tried." he said. "It seems her father owes a debt that the are trying to collect from her."

"Then Jonathan, you realize you have no stake in this matter." He said.

"I want to clear the debt." He said.

"It's not yours to clear." He said. "May I inquire as to your guests name?" he asked.

"Taylor. Evie Taylor." He said.

Winston's face went slack. "Would her mother's name be Judith Taylor?"

John looked at him, "Yes."

"Jonathan, I would advise you steer clear of this if you are intending to resume your retirement at any point." He said.

"You know her mother." He asked. "Then you know her father."

"I know the debt will not be settled until her life is turned over to the rightful owner. I'm sorry, Jonathan." He said. "There is no other way."

John looked over to the bar where Evie sat.

"I can't accept that ." he said turning back to Winston.

Winston looked at him and sighed, "You know what this world offers and you know what you have to be to survive. Let her go and get on with your retirement."

"I need to know who her father is." He said.

"It's not that simple." He said.

"Let me decide." He said.

"Anton Nikolay Tumanova also known as Anthony Taylor." He said. "You've heard of him, I presume."

"Yes." Said John.

"And you still think you can clear this debt?" asked Winston.

"It shouldn't be a problem." He said getting up.

"If you insist on this path, which I advise heavily against, then I'd like to meet with you and Ms. Taylor. Give me a moment." He said.

John nodded and walked to Evie.


	6. Chapter 6

**FYI-i own none of these characters except my OC, I guess-**

 ****thank you for all who have read and reviewed. i appreciate you taking the time to do so.****

* * *

"You ok?" came a voice behind her.

"John." Evie said spinning around. "You startled me."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Like? No, I don't like dancing." she said to him.

"Would you do me the honor then?" he said extending his hand.

She looked at him. He was serious. She reluctantly took his hand. He led her to the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her and gently held her hand with the other.

"I don't know how to dance." she said feeling awkward.

"Neither do I." he said smiling.

She watched as he surveyed the room around them. She glanced around also. There were few others dancing. She saw a few men at the bar watching them. She noticed a woman watching them intently at a table.

"Evie?" John asked as he saw her looking around and felt her grip tighten on him.

"John." Said Evie snapping from the gaze of the woman at the table.

He looked at her noticing something was bothering her.

"Addy told me your wife died." She said.

"Yes." He said solemnly.

"I'm not sure what to say." She said. They continued to slow dance to the soft tune. She could tell it wasn't a subject he favored. She understood that, after all, who would favor it.

He eventually broke the silence. "I didn't say anything because there is nothing to say."

She just looked up at him staring into his eyes. She searched them trying to see beyond the stoic pain. She second guessed herself in telling him. Maybe he wasn't ready for her to know. Maybe they shouldn't be dancing.

"Maybe we should sit down." she said as the thought ran through her head.

He looked at her, "Why?" he asked.

Evie decided to just throw it out, "Would she be ok that I am dancing with you? Are you ok with it?"

He stared at her. Her words made him realize he had been avoiding the thought of Helen in the moment. He felt a guilt that he had not thought in those terms about his actions yet there was a peace that she had.

"I know I never met her, but I just want to honor her memory." Said Evie. "You aren't obligated to help me with this-"

"She would've liked you." He said interrupting her. "And thank you. I think we are both ok with a dance."

Evie felt relief. She did not want to push him on the subject. She felt they were both ready for a change of topic.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" she asked looking over to see him watching them.

"Management. He thinks he knows your father." Said John.

"What?" she asked. "How?"

"He knows your mother or he knew her." He said.

"So, does he think the letter is a threat?" she asked.

"Your father had some debts." Said John.

"Ok, so, how is that my problem?" she asked. John was silent as he looked at her. "John, what?"

"He offered you as payment for his debts." He said.

Evie just stared at him in disbelief. The father she never knew gave her life in exchange for his debts. "Ok, so, those men you killed were attempting to kidnap me and you took care of them so I'm good."

"It's not that simple, Evie." He said.

"Then I go to the police." She said.

"The police can't help you." He said.

"But you can?" she asked. She wasn't irritated at him but the situation. Her father walked away from her life and now, he acted as if he had some claim to it. She took a deep breath. "So, I have to stay here with you?" she asked. She was starting to have more questions than answers about him and all of this. It was not sitting well. "I have to ask. When I was at the bar a man ask who I was here with and when I said your name he all but ran. Why?" he asked.

"I have a reputation." he said.

"I think that may be an understatement." she said.

"I will find who is collecting on the debt." he said.

"And then what?" she asked.

"I'll clear it." he said.

She looked into his eyes. "John, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm offering." he said. "Management would like to speak to both of us." He said.

"What is management's name?" she asked.

"Winston." He said. "He will let us know when he's ready."

"So there's time for another drink? I think I'll need it." She said.

John nodded and walked her to a small table. Addy saw them take a seat and brought some drinks to them.

"The usual for you, John." She said setting down a glass. "And for you, Evie, I brought the bottle as well as a glass to let you decide." She smiled patting her arm.

"Thanks, Addy." Said John. John took a drink. He watched Evie. He could see she was distracted.

She took a drink from the bottle as she mindlessly stared at the stage.

"Evie." He said. He could see she was shaken from their conversation.

Evie turned to him just as a man approached their table.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Wick." Said the short man. "Management will see you both now."

The man escorted them to the corner table. John pulled the chair out for Evie and she took a seat. He took the chair next to her.

"Good evening." said the man at the table greeting her. "You can call me Winston."

"Nice to meet you, Winston." She said. "You can call me, Evie."

John rested his arm across the back of Evie's chair.

"Ms. Taylor, Jonathan let me know of the recent correspondence you received." He said. "Your mother's name is Judith Natalie Taylor?"

Evie nodded.

"She was also known as Natalya Alla Tumanova. She was married to Anthony Nicholas Taylor also known as Anton Nikolay Tumanova." He said.

"With all due respect, Winston, I don't understand how this matters." She said.

"Your father worked with Ivan Turov supplying guns to the various underground channels. Ivan made claims that your father stole from him. Your father was selling guns on the side to pay various debts. Ivan Turov was willing to work with your father's indiscretions. When Turov was killed. Alex Motkova assumed Ivan's operations and therefore the debts owed. Motkova is not as patient a man as Turov. So, your father offered your life as payment for his debts." Said Winston.

"How? How is my life payment for his debts." She asked.

"In certain circles, a daughter has a value. Motkova, before assuming the operations of the fallen Turov, was the owner of a lucrative service to provide gentleman with companionship." He said.

"Prostitution?" she asked.

"I can't speak to their plans for you. " he said. "Your father bargained your life to save his own. There is a contract for your capture, alive, to be brought to Motkova." He said.

"Then why is no one snatching me up?" she asked.

"This establishment is safe ground. Perhaps Jonathan has not had time to explain, but no business such as your contract, can be conducted on Continental grounds." He said.

Evie looked at John. Her head was spinning. She was beginning to fear what more she wasn't being told.

"Ms. Taylor, you are safe here." He said.

"Thank you, Winston." She said. "How can I clear my contract outside of turning myself over to Mr. Motkova?"

"I regret to inform you that he only way to clear it is for Motkova to release you from the contract." he said.

"That's why I will handle the contract from here." Said John.

"Who were the men who kidnapped me?" she asked as she glanced at John giving him a look of disapproval.

"Some men trying to make good on the contract. The last of Turov's men. Their recent deaths precipitated Motkova's take over." He said looking at John.

"I can't stay here." Said Evie.

"I'd advise it until Jonathan can negotiate your contract." Said Winston.

"I appreciate all that John has done for me but I cannot accept anything further. My father left me when I was a child. He has never saw value in my life and he doesn't get to decide now that there is for the sake of saving his own." she said feeling her heart pound in her chest. As she spoke she felt anger and sadness.

"Evie, I realize you were brought into this without choice, but this is a world that lives by a code not reason or logic. I'm sorry." said Wintson.

"Me too." she said as she fought tears. "Thank you for everything, Winston." She said standing and pushing at John's hand on her chair.

"Evie, please." Said John keeping his hand against her chair. She looked at him pleading with her eyes. She knew if she spoke one more word she might lose it. He took note and moved his arm to let her go. Evie walked to the bar. John stood to follow her.

"Jonathan." said Winston. "A word?" he said gesturing for him to sit.

* * *

Evie took a seat at the end of the bar.

"You ok?" asked Addy.

"I'm not sure." She said looking over her shoulder to see John and Winston still talking.

"Hey," she said setting a small glass before her. "On the house." she smiled. "Won't take your troubles away but helps take the sting out of them." she said walking down to the other end of the bar.

Evie took a deep breath then sipped from the glass. It was strong. She sat the glass down and wiped the welling tears from her eyes. She turned back to see John rise from the table and Winston stop him. She wondered what more they could discuss. She saw a man take a seat next to her. John turned towards her as sWinston spoke to him. She turned back to the bar and took another sip from the glass.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked a tan dark haired man that had taken the seat next to her. "My name's Sal."

"No thanks, Sal." Said Evie keeping her eyes forward to the bottles behind the bar as she sipped her drink.

The man put his hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned knocking his arm fom her shoulder. She looked at him disgusted.

"Woah, it's just a drink." He said.

"Please keep your hands off me." She said.

"I apologize. Ma'am, I just wanted to take that troubled look off of your face. I promise you, no harm, Ms. Tumanova." He said.

Evie stared at the man. That was the name Winston had told her belonged to her parents.

"Excuse me? I never told you my name, Sal." She said clearly shaken.

Evie turned to find Addy. She was down the bar serving drinks.

"Sweetie, I think you did tell me. You must be a bit tipsy." He said. She looked at him as he smiled. Her vision began to blur. She stood but her legs felt weak.

"I'm here with someone." She said.

"Not for long." He said.

"Evie." She heard John approaching. She felt hands steady her. She panicked and grabbed the hands holding her. The man who called himself Sal now stood at the other end of the bar watching. John turned Evie to face him. Her panic subsided as she saw it was him holding her.

"John, something's wrong." She said. He felt her hold tightly to him to keep herself steady. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her tightly at his side.

"John, is she ok?" asked Addy.

"Who was the guy talking to her?" asked John.

"He said his name was Sal." She said looking around.

"I'm taking her up to the room. Send the doctor and find out what you can about Sal for me." Said John.

"Sure." She said.

John walked Evie to the elevator and just as they got back to the room Evie collapsed on the bed.

* * *

She nearly overdosed." Said the doctor to John. "She wasn't taking any drugs?"

"No." he said.

"Maybe someone slipped something in her drink." Said the doctor.

John watched Evie as she lay in bed. Her breathing now normal and she seemed peaceful.

"She should just sleep." he said.

"Could you keep an eye on her for me? I have someone I need to talk to." asked John.

The doctor nodded understanding how John worked. "Of course." said the doctor as he took a seat and grabbed a book from his medical bag.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this why you had me stick around?" said a voice in the distance as Evie awoke.

"I was caught off guard. " she heard John say.

"Didn't think that was possible." said the other voice,

Evie climbed out of the bed. She steadied herself as her head pounded. She was still in her gown. She grabbed John's suit jacket that laid on the chair next to the bed and put it on as she felt chilled. She walked into the living area.

The two men looked at her.

"See, told ya she'd be fine." said the man. She watched as he sewed at John's arm.

"Evie, this is doc." said John.

"Doc?" she asked.

"At your service, ma'am." he said cutting the string that stuck from John's arm, "Keep it bandaged. You know the drill."

"Yeah." said John as he slipped his dress shirt back over his arm.

The doctor walked to the door to leave. "Ma'am." he said addressing Evie was he walked out the door.

"What hapened?" she asked turning to John.

"Someone at the bar slipped somethig in your drink." he said.

Evie walked up to him and surveyed his face. "And what happened to you? Your face is bloody." she looked him over, "Are you hurt other than your arm?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I just need to wash up."

"Do you need help?" she asked. He paused as he walked into the bathroom.

"No. Just rest." he said.

She sat on the sofa as she heard the water running. Her head swam as she tried to make sense of the situation. He said someone had slipped something in her drink. She must have passed out. He was bloodied and wounded. He must've had an altercation with the person he suspected drugged her? The bathroom door opened and he walked out with his freshly cleaned face.

"Did you kill him?" she blurted out as she stood up to confront him.

He looked at her surprised by the bluntness, "It's not your concern."

"But it was yours? To go after the person who drugged me?" she asked.

"There are certain rules. He broke them." He said picking up his drink. He took a seat on the couch.

"I don't want any more blood on your hands because of me." she said.

"I know you don't. You don't need to concern yourself with it." he said.

"Did you get the information you needed?" she asked.

"Sure."he said.

"So what is your plan?" she asked.

"To clear your contract." he said.

"Yeah, but clear it how?" she asked.

"Maybe you should just rest." he said.

"How?" she insisted as she stood in front of him. She wanted him to say it.

"You know what I do. I think you know how." He said looking up at her.

She stood staring at him. She had to reason with him. "I can take out a loan? I can try to do something to make this right, the honorable way."

"The honorable way was not to give one's daughter's life as a way to cancel a debt." He said. "There is nothing honorable about this."

"Two wrongs don't make a right?" she said.

"Right?" he said setting his drink down. "Right doesn't quite factor in."

"I'm just trying to say that I'm not your responsibility. My father made this choice." She said trying to change his mind.

"And it wasn't your choice." he said.

"I know. The sins of the father, right?" she scoffed. "I'm leaving. Whatever you do with your life is your choice and this is mine. Thank you for saving my life." She said walking towards the door. He stood and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned to look at him.

"John, let go." She said looking down at his hand holding her wrist. She didn't panic. She always panicked but not this time. Not with him.

"No." he said. As he held her wrist. His mind raced. The last person he asked not to leave was his wife.

"Don't make me a prisoner to your choice now." She said snapping him from his thoughts.. "I owe you for saving my life but-"

He stopped her, "Then don't throw it away." He said moving himself between her and the door. "This isn't a life you want. Running from these men. They will kill you or enslave you. You, owe them nothing."

She sighed. "I'm ok with my decision."

She could see the intensity in his eyes. "I'm not." He said. "I need you to trust me. This won't take long."he said letting go of her wrist. She could see the seriousness in his eyes. She noticed something else. A sadness. And pain. She watched him walk back to the table and pour another drink. She couldn't leave. She didn't want to now.

"I'll make sure management takes care of you." he said returning to the sofa.

She resigned herself to play along. "How long will you be gone?" she asked taking a seat across from him. She noticed he would no longer look at her. He stared into his glass.

"I'll leave in the morning and be gone a few days." he said.

She dropped her head too exhausted to continue making her case. "I had a nice time tonight. I mean, despite the being drugged thing." she said with a nervous chuckle. "I think I will just turn in." she said as she stood and removed his jacket. She placed it next him on the sofa . He seemed to be lost in thought. She had nothing left to say so she walked to her room.

John wrestled with himself. His mind frantic to retrace emotional steps with his wife. He questioned himself and his motives. He was fond of Evie and mad at himself for it. He questioned if he was betraying her memory. He was mad at the chance taken from him to grieve by this damned life. He wasn't sure what he was getting in to. He just wanted to help. His wife, Helen, would want him to help. If this life refused to give him up, then he would play by his rules. Maybe he needed to prove to himself that the heart that got him out, still lived. He drank the rest of his glass and walked to Evie's room. He knocked at the door.

"Yes." she said opening the door.

"I had a nice time too. Good night." he said turning to walk to his room. Evie watched him as he walked to his room. She shook her head. She couldn't let him handle this. It wasn't his to handle. Now that she knew his wife had died she wondered if he had some suicide wish. She couldn't understand why he would help her. She wasn't used to that. Now was not the time to get used to it. Not with him. Not like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Evie couldn't sleep. She opened her bedroom door. She saw John's bedroom was closed so she quietly walked to the phone and called down to the front desk.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" asked the man.

"I need to send a message to management, please." she asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course." he said.

"Could you ask management to arrange a meeting here at the Continental with Motkova?" she asked. "He'll understand."

"Who shall I say it is from?" he asked.

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Wick's guest." she said.

"I will make sure this gets to management. Is there anything else I may assist you with?" he asked.

"No, thank you." she said.

"Goodnight, ma'am." he said.

"Goodnight." she said placing the phone down quietly. As she stood to walk back to her bedroom she jumped as she saw John standing in his bedroom doorway.

"You scared me." she said knowing she was caught.

"Meeting with Motkova won't help." he said.

"I have to try." she said. "I can't seem to convince you to leave this alone."

She could tell he disapproved. "If he agrees I'll meet with him." he said.

"I want to be there, John."she said. "It's my life."

"And I'm trying to keep it that way. You nearly died, Evie." he said trying to make her understand this was not a simple issue.

"You could've let me. Then you'd be that much closer to retirement." she said. She saw a disappointment at her words.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked.

She stared at him, "I don't know." she was thrown by the question and a bit upset. "I could ask the same of you."

"I chose this life. You didn't." he said.

"Yeah, well, it feels like it chose me so I'll deal with it." she said.

"Let me help you get out." he said.

"Not at the expense of you staying in." she argued. He could tell she was passionate about her argument. It didn't change his plan.

"Get some sleep, Evie." he said walking back to his room. His phone glowed signaling a call. He had silenced it so Evie wouldn't hear. He answered it.

The voice on the other end spoke, "John Wick, you have something of mine," said the voice. John stayed silent. "I know your reputation for taking lives but I never recalled a time when you saved one. Not really your style. Maybe you're going soft because of your wife's untimely death. Now if you turn her over I will personally see to it that you walk away from this life once more. "

John ended the call. He looked out into the living area as Evie walked to her room and shut the door. Motkova knew where they were and knew Evie was with him. He needed to end this. He hated to not tell Evie but he knew she would insist on coming with him. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her.

* * *

Evie woke up. She saw the clock read 6:00 am. She got out of bed and went to find John. She hoped some rest would make it easier to convince him not to go. She saw his door open.

"John?" she said tapping at the opened door. She heard nothing. She walked in. He was gone.

The room phone rang. She reluctantly picked it up as panic set in that he was gone.

"Ms. Taylor, this is the front desk. Management would like to speak to you at your earliest convenience." said the man.

Evie was nervous to reply. John was gone. Did she finally convince him? Had he gone after Motkova? Was this truly the front desk? "Where should I meet with management?" She finally said.

"They will come to your room when you are ready." he said.

"Give me ten minutes, please." she said.

"Of course." he said.

Evie hung up the phone. She showered and dressed. She searched John's room finding a small handgun. She looked it over. She found the safety and clicked it on. It looked like the one he showed her how to use but it was a bit smaller. She pulled the top of the gun back to ready it to fire. She saw the bullet in place. She wasn't sure how many were in the clip. She placed it by the door in case this meeting was a trap. She watched the clock. They should be here at anytime. A knock came at the door. She cautiously approached and looked through the peephole. As a precaution she grabbed the gun holding it behind her back as she clicked the safety off.

"Ms. Taylor." she heard Winston call from the door.

She opened the door.

"Hello, Winston." she said.

"Evie." he said nodding as he walked in. Five other men with him stayed outside the door in the hall. Evie closed the door and clicked the safety on. She laid the gun on the table.

"I see John has gotten you familiar with the tools of the trade." he smiled.

"Where is he?" she asked. It was the only thing she needed to know.

"He wanted me to check on you. He has went to find Motkova." said Winston.

Her heart sank, yet she was relieved. Relieved to know he had not abandoned her as she had insisted on.

"How can I find him?" she asked.

"Ms. Taylor, if you care for John's safety you will heed his direction in staying here." he said.

"Winston, I need to know where he went." she insisted.

"Evie. John is a very focused man. It is best to stay out of his way." he said. "Your safety is his utmost priority."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't question, Jonathan, and neither should you. He's taken a shine to you." he said. "The few that Jonathan has let into his life are very dear to him and those who have harmed them have paid with their life."

"I owe John much, but he owes me nothing." she said.

"That's not how he operates." said Winston. "He once left this life behind for one he felt was worth it. It seems he finds a value in you. A value that says you are worth staying in this life to see you out of it."

Evie just looked at Winston. She didn't have time to reflect on his sentiment. She needed to find John and she would be on her own to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

After Winston left, Evie decided the only chance was to get to Motkova before John. She was sure she would not have a problem finding him. In fact, her money was on them finding her now that John was gone. John had told her to stay in the hotel. So if she were to leave surely someone would find her and take her to Motkova. Evie tucked the small handgun into the back of her waistband. She threw on a jacket and made her way to the elevator. She casually walked to the front door to leave.

"Ms. Taylor." called the man at the front desk. Evie ignored him as she hurried to the door. Once outside she walked down the sidewalk to a crosswalk. As she stood waiting to cross the street a dark car pulled up. "Ms. Taylor." said a man in the back seat as he opened the door. "Mr. Motkova would like to see you."

Evie thought they would find her easy once she was out of the hotel. She didn't realize it would be this easy. She swallowed hard as she nodded and got in.

* * *

John drove to a dry-cleaning store on the corner of 1st and 2nd Street. He obtained information that Motkova ran his operation from the building. John parked several blocks away and walked. As he rounded the corner he saw several men walk into a side entrance. His heart sank as he saw Evie walking in the center of them. A gun held at her side. He found himself angry at Evie's stubbornness. He just prayed it wouldn't get her killed. His focus was to kill Motkova and end this. As much as he cared for her, he knew the best life was her was far away from this.

* * *

"How good to see you again, Evie." said Motkova.

"I'm here so you can cancel the contract or whatever you have out for me." she said feeling brave and stupid all at the same time. She only hoped she would throw John off the trail. The man, Motkova, looked familiar to her but she didn't know why.

"Where is your protective shadow? I thought Mr. Wick kept very close tabs on you." he said.

Evie just stared at him.

"I see the look in your eyes. Do you remember me?" he smirked. "Has it been that long? He left no lasting impression?"

"I'm sorry, who?" she asked.

"Trevor." He said. "I know how you crushed his affections for you all those years ago."

As she stared at Motkova she realized why now, that he looked familiar.

"Poor, Trevor. He loved you but you wouldn't love him back." he said.

"He tried to rape me." she said angrily.

"But he didn't, did he?" said Motkova.

"He tried." she argued.

"You're such a stupid whore like your mother." said Motkova.

Evie lunged towards him slapping his face. In return, he punched her knocking her to the ground.

"I've wanted to do that ever since that night." said Motkova.

Two men grabbed Evie's arms and pulled her up. She felt the warmth of blood run from her cut lip. Her cheek felt warm and throbbed.

"That night that you chose to save yourself and let your mother die. Do you know why she died?" he asked. She now realized who he was. The night her mother died, he was one of the men who stormed their home.

"Because of you, Trevor killed himself, and that is why your mother had to die." he said. "You were the one we came for but you ran."

Evie stared at him in shock. She never knew Trevor killed himself.

"Oh yes, because of you Trevor died and because of you, your mother died." he said smiling as two men carried out an older man and threw him to the floor. He looked to be in his early 60's. "And now, because of you, your father will die."

Evie looked at the man. He looked like a stranger.

"And he will die at your own hands." said Motkova placing a gun in her hands.

"No." she said.

"That's cute. You think you have a choice. Let me put it this way. You kill your worthless father and I will cancel the contract and forgive the debt."

Evie stared at Motkova and then at the weeping man called her father. If she did this then John would have no reason to watch over her. She could free him of the obligation he felt to her.

"To sweeten the deal, I will also clear the marker due me from your precious John Wick." he said.

"What?" she said staring at him confused.

"I see I have your attention now, Evie. You see a marker is a blood oath. As long as I hold this I can ask any task of him." he smiled. "Even, to kill you.

Evie just stared at him as he removed an item from his pocket. It looked like a pocket watch.

"Imagine the torture he would live with if your blood was on his hands." he said. As she stared at the marker he knew his words churned within her head and her heart. "It's simple, Evie."

She looked at the marker. Motkova could be lying. She had no idea what that was but was she willing to take the chance. She finally looked up at Motkova.

He smiled as he knew he was getting through to her, "Kill your father, dear, and you and John walk away."


	11. Chapter 11

John waited until they had made their way into the building. He knew that Motkova would station his men throughout the building looking specifically for him. Now that they had Evie, they knew he wouldn't be far behind. He did not want to disappoint them. He made his way through the building taking out Motkova's men along the way. As he neared a room on the third floor he froze as he heard Evie's voice. "Kill your father, Evie, or John will." he said.

"You don't speak for John." she said disgusted by the man.

"The marker, remember?" said Motkova. "So, you reject Trevor and show favor for John? Do you know who he is?" said Motkova pausing. "Do you know who killed your mother? Do you know who pulled the trigger that night to end her life?" said Motkova. John listened intently. "John did."

John stood waiting for Evie's reply. It was true and it was the reason Winston wanted him to walk away. John never saw Evie or even knew whose house he was at. He was hired by an anonymous client who wanted to make a point to a man named Tumanova who had failed to pay a debt. He showed up where he was asked and pulled the trigger as he was paid to do. John was ready for Evie to hate him, but that didn't alter his plan. He was there to save her and kill Motkova. His feelings for Evie remained and he would make sure she got out of this life. This life that he couldn't seem to shake. His sins were many and this one seemed to steal all hope from him. A hope for something more in that moment seemed to give way to solitude of his past.

John saw a man round the corner next to him. He grabbed him and pulled him into the stairwell he just came from. He held the man's gun clicking the safety on as he tried to fire it. He easily disarmed him in the stairwell grabbing the knife from his ankle he pinned the man to the floor.

"I need information." Said John keeping his voice low and quiet.

The man's eyes glared defiantly at him. He pressed the blade to pierce the skin of his chest right about his heart.

"I will ask you a question, if you fail to answer, the blade sinks an inch deeper towards your heart." He growled. "How many men does Motkova have in the room?"

The man stared at him giving no answer. John pushed the blade into the skin. The man's muffled screams blasted into his hand.

"How many?" he asked.

"Five maybe six." He grunted as his eyes closed against the pain.

"Thank you." He said as he gave the knife final push the end the man's misery.

Six men would be no problem. The problem was factoring in Evie's safety. He would have two, maybe three seconds to decide who to kill first so she would be safe. He would go for mortal wounds to drop the men and draw fire. That would give him time to assess the kill shots and to see where he needed to be to get to Evie. He carefully made his way back into the hallway. He paused at the doorway to listen before moving in.

* * *

"Please, Ionna, I'm sorry." Begged the man on the floor.

"That's not my name." Evie replied.

"It's the name I gave you." He said as tears ran down his face.

"Look at his remorse." Said Motkova. "I wonder if he is sorry for leaving you and your mother to fend for yourselves? Your mother having to sell herself to provide for you."

Evie glared at Motkova feeling again the urge to slap his face.

"Oh, she never told you? Yes, and you see, had you accepted Trevor's affections then she could've stopped. Your marriage to Trevor would have secured a life for the two of you that should have been provided by your father." He said. "No matter now."

Evie felt physically ill. She tried to keep her wits about her. She had no reason to trust a word Motkova said. She wanted to ask this man, her father, if it was true. He would have no answer that she could trust either. Even if John showed up, could she trust him? For once in her life, having a gun in her hand made sense providing it had enough bullets to clear the room.

Suddenly a noise came from the hallway. Motkova grabbed Evie holding tight to her and her armed hand. Two men held the man referred to as her father. Motkova signaled the rest of the his crew to investigate. As they approached the door a man fell dead before them. The first man to exit into the hall fell dead with a shot to the head. The next two men charged out as shots rang out. The remaining three men followed.

"You're running out of time, Evie." Said Motkova. "He has come here for you. If you chose not to kill your father then I will call the marker due and have John do it." He whispered into her ear. "Then I leave with you as repayment for the debt." She turned to look at Motkova as a struggle was heard in the hallway. "John Wick's girl will fetch a nice price."


	12. Chapter 12

John stood by the door in the hallway. He dropped the man's body from the stairwell into the doorframe to draw Motkova's men from the room. He readied himself as he heard the footsteps approaching. The first man to show himself John easily shot. He knew the next would not be as easy. He crouched down as he expected them to have guns raised expecting him to be standing. He saw two men charge into the darkened hallway with guns held and pointed at the height of a standing man. He shot one in the leg and the other in the neck. They both dropped as three more men charged into the hall. He shot the first two as he charged the third grabbing is arm and twisting the gun from it. He then pinned him to the ground and sending a bullet into his head. He then shot the other two injured men for good measure. He stood and listened to the silence from the other room. He heard two shots and rushed to the room. In a split second he saw two men on the floor as Evie stood with a gun in her hand. She brought it up to point at the remaining two men to her right. John shot them both as he saw them ready to shoot her. Evie turned pointing the gun at John. Her face showed a mix of tears and ferocity. As her eyes met John's, nothing changed. She stood staring at him with gun drawn.

"Evie." He said lowering his gun. She kept hers pointed at him and said nothing. He knew she had reason to keep it pointed at him. "Evie, I need to get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as he took a step towards her. "Please, I don't want to shoot you." She said. She didn't. She wasn't even sure why she was pointing it at him. He took a few more steps towards her. "John." She warned. "Don't."

"I'm sorry, Evie. This wasn't supposed to happen." He said watching her closely. She wanted to believe him. She wanted someone she could trust. Someone who wouldn't hurt her. That seemed impossible now. Her eyes dropped to the body of her fallen father and the man named Motkova. John approached closer as her eyes left him and rested on the fallen men. Her eyes caught his movement. John stopped as the 'click' of her empty gun broke the silence. She stared at John in shock as she dropped the gun. He walked to her and took her hand. "Evie." She looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt betrayed by her own emotions and thankful the gun had been empty.

"You can't save me now." She said looking down at his hand that gripped hers. "Go." She said as she looked up at him. He brought his hand up and gently brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Not without you." He said.

She nodded allowing him once again to lead her from the carnage. This time the blood was on her hands as she looked back at her father and Motkova.

* * *

Back at the hotel Evie sat and stared out to the sky. She felt numb. She'd rather not feel.

John unstrapped his guns and laid them on the bed in his room. He saw Evie on the couch. She looked empty. It had been so long since he remembered the shock of taking someone's life. He knew she felt responsible for someone's death but until you are actually the one pulling the trigger, there is always the hope that it's not your responsibility. He didn't know her story, she had only shared her pain. He gathered some ice into a cloth for her to put on her bruised cheek and lip.

"Evie." He said handing her the iced towel. She didn't look at him. He sat next to her on the couch.

"I killed them. You asked if someone made me feel responsible for someone's death." She said keeping her gaze fixed on the sky. "I lived with the guilt of running from my home that night." she said looking at him. "The night you killed her." she said with tears welling in her eyes.

All these years he never faced the aftermath. Here before him sat a woman that he was ready to take a chance on. He was fond of her. There was something about her that made him want to know more. But now, his past would once again remind him of the consequences of this life.

"I've never regretted my decisions, Evie, not until now." he said.

"I've been haunted by mine." she said. "Every man I have known has dictated to me what my choices were. I was always a means to an end. I was never loved for who I am." she said wiping a tear. "I was never loved." She said turning to John. "Damn you for giving me hope." she said returning her gaze to the window.

He wasn't sure what to say. He had saved her, he thought, but now, it felt as though he had damned her. He wanted to help her out of this life and now she was part of this life. She killed Motkova and that would have consequences. John let the front desk know he needed to see management as soon as convenient. John saw Evie was scraping at her scar.

"You'll need a place to stay." he said.

She looked at him

"I need to handle some unfinished business." he said.

She ignored him as she continued to scratch her scar. John reached over and took her hand in his. She looked at him clearly irritated. Her irritation subsided as she saw a tear fall from his eye as he looked at her scar. Part of her realized that the man who killed her mother couldn't be the same man who sat here with her. He had gotten out of all of this. The way he had shown care and concern for her began without obligation. He could've walked away at any point. He could've taken advantage of her but he didn't. He treated her like no other had, with care, concern, and respect.

"I need time." she said as he looked up at her. He nodded.

The room phone rang. She was thankful for the distraction as he got up to answer it. She heard him thank someone.

"Management is ready to meet."he said.

Evie stood in silence to follow him. She couldn't recover from this. She didn't see how. She meant it when she told John he couldn't save her. What hurt the most was that there was a time she thought he could.


	13. Chapter 13

They took the elevator to the nightclub area John had taken her the first night at the hotel. Winston sat in the empty club at the same corner table they had met with him before. She was thankful to see it empty.

Ms. Taylor, thank you for meeting." said Winston. She just nodded as John pulled the chair out for her to sit. She did and he took the seat next to her.

"Jonathan has told me of the events that have transpired." he said. "Killing Motkova will provide a certain attention I'm not sure you're ready for."

"Was I supposed to be ready for any of this?" she asked with an angry sarcasm.

Winston smiled, "I suppose not, however, Jonathan has made the suggestion that it kept quiet you pulled the trigger on Motkova."

"Novel idea." she said looking at John from the corner of her eyes. "nut the fact remains he is dead."

"Yes, and the word will be his death came at Jonathan's hands." said Winston looking at John. He nodded.

Evie looked at John."No." she turned to Winston. "John is trying to get out of all this. Motkova had some marker he claimed was a debt owed by John to him. He said John could not kill him unless specified by another who held a marker?" she turned to John. "No, you're not doing this. This could mean you stay in? Or worse?"

"I killed your mother, Evie. What kind of life do you think I deserve?" he asked.

Ignoring John's words Evie turned back to Winston. "This," she paused, " this world is ran by honor and code. I find this dishonorable. I killed him. I'll deal with it." she turned to John. "And even though I despise what you did." she said holding back tears. "you deserve more of a life than this." she said. "and I need a drink." she said walking to the empty bar. John and Winston watched her walk away.

"Are you sure this was worth it?" asked Winston.

"Yes." he said watching Evie walk to the bar. He turned to Winston. "and no."

"Aurelio has a small apartment above his offices. He's willing to let her stay there while you finishe what needs done." said Winston.

"Thank you." he said getting up to walk to Evie.

"Jonathan." he turned back to Winston. "I can see why hou're fond of her. She will be protected. You don't need to worry."

John nodded and walked to Evie who was behind the bar opening a bottle.

"Winston has arranged a place for you to stay. You'll be safe." he said.

* * *

John drove Evie to a plain grey looking garage set up. He opened the car door for her. She refused eyes contact with him. He knew she had to do what was best for her right now. The hurt and pain he felt knowing he was the cause of hers was deserved.

"Evie, this is Aurelio." said John.

Evie extended her hand to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Evie. It's not much but you're welcome to it. All I ask in return is to help me in the office if you're ok with that." said Aurelio looking at John. John nodded.

"Were you asking me or John?" she said looking at the two men.

"I just want to make sure you're safe." said John.

"You really need a hobby." she said looking at him. She turned to Aurelio. "I'd be happy to help and rent the space. Thank you."

"Sure thing." he said. "Why don't you look the place over. I need to go check on a few things and I'll get you the keys." he said exiting the room.

"John, where are you going?" she asked.

"Unfinished business." he said.

She said starting to feel emotional about their good bye. She struggled with how to say good bye. She was still trying to wrap her head around how she felt about him kmowing now he pulled the trigger that killed her mother. As she looked at him she realized she had gotten used to having him around. She didn't how comforting he was to her untilshe realized he wouldn't be there.. She wanted to stay strong so he would know she was fine without him. She finally decided on a simple handshake. "Take care, John, and thank you."she said extending her hand.

John took her hand gently in his. He lifted it and turned it to expose the scar. He leaned down and kissed it softly. His eyes rose to meet hers as he released her wrist. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. He said nothing.. Evie was left once again, speechless by this man. This good man. His gesture meant more to her than she could ever express. As much as she wanted him to get back to his life, she wanted to keep him in hers. John said nothing as he nodded to her. She took a deep breath as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

END


	14. Chapter 14

****for readers/followers****

 **I have re-edited this story to only include 13 chapters. The remainder I had posted I am putting on hold for now since I am not sure when I will be able to writing. Those chapters will be a follow up to this story at some point. For now, a few other projects have to take priority. Hoping the storm will settle and I'll be back to the fiction soon. Appreciate all those who stopped by, read, reviewed, and followed/favorited. This has been fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

A continuation of this story is titled Getting Out Alive: Forgiveness...what can I say, I'm bored.


End file.
